Loving from a distance -Fem Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Fem!Phan. Fluff, smut. Phil and Dan are in a long distance relationship and have never met before. They long to met each other but can't because of their age gap and homophobic families. Their relationship can be kept alive online but that doesn't stop the urge to see each other. So when Phil announces that she's coming to visit Dan, they're both completely ecstatic.


Her tired brown eyes scanned over the screen as she attempted to stifle a small yawn. It was just past three in the morning and Dan was beyond tired. But of course, she couldn't just go to sleep. No, instead she had to stay up because of the stupid time difference between her and America. It's not that she minded staying up. Most nights she'd stay up all night, not caring if she was too tired to go to school. Her 'special friend' -or so Dan's parents called her- was much more important than some building where Dan was supposed to go to learn, but instead was just pissed off by assholes for six hours of the day. But after a long day of being forced to socialise with people she really didn't like, Dan was tired and fed up. She felt a little better just talking to Phil, but still not wanting to resist the urge to sleep off this foul mood. Phil always made Dan feel better. Just a simple message simply containing the word hi was enough to make Dan at least smile. Phil, was what you'd call Dan's world. She meant more to Dan than anything else. So even as much as Dan loved sleep, Phil came first. Phil always came first in front of everything, and everyone for that matter. In front of friends, family, school. Everything as a waste of time when compared to Phil. To sum it up in a few words-

Dan adored Phil.

_'Hey, guess what'_

Dan blinked at the screen as she wrapped the purple fleecy blanket she currently had draped over her shoulders around herself tightly. She shifted herself into a sitting position and began to quickly type a reply back. A small noise of annoyance passed her lips as she somehow managed to press the wrong key and make a typo. Again.

_'What?'_

A small smile graced her lips as she saw the little icon which meant Phil was typing. She knew what the dark haired girl was about to say before she'd even received the message. They always did the same thing over and over again, smiling and giggling because honestly those few words were enough to make them both giddy with joy.

_'I love you, Daniela 3'_

Dan pouted slightly at the use of her full name. Phil knew she liked to go by Dan and only Dan. She couldn't really explain it but Daniela but sounded so boring and girly. Sure Dan was pretty girly, but Daniela just sounded _too_ girly for her. It was probably the same indescribable reason why Phil wanted to go by Phil rather than Phillipa.

_'You know I hate it when you call me that, Phillipa. But I do love you too, so I suppose I'll have to forgive you'_

_'I'm glad 3'_

_'3'_

It was moments like this while she was smiling like an idiot to herself that the loneliness set in. The loneliness that reminded her that her girlfriend was pretty much on the other side of the world. That was the thing about being in a long distance relationship. It was so damn hard for so many reasons.

Most normal couples could get a cuddle from their partner whenever they wanted. Yet the best Dan could do was just think about Phil hugging her and imagine what that would be like. Her imagination was the closest she had to the real thing. Sure it made her feel the tiniest bit better but she just longed for some sort physical contact. What she would give to just be able to hug and kiss Phil.

She imagined what it would be like to run her fingers through that dark hair. To have her lips moving softly against the older girls. The amount of times she'd thought about it. How she longed for just one kiss. Truthfully, Phil would be her first kiss. Yeah it was stupid how she had never kissed anyone although she was now a sixteen year old girl. She'd always wanted to save her first kiss because she believed it was special. She wanted to feel those butterflies and fireworks. She knew from the moment she met Phil, Phil would be the person to make her feel those amazing feelings she wanted to feel so badly.

And although everything was perfect and happy in here head, in reality that wasn't the case. She could imagine all these happy scenarios in her head but in real life there was nothing happy about it. they were roughly about 3400 miles away from each other. And sure distance was supposed to make love stronger but with that strength it caused pain and suffering. Not to mention the fact that long distance relationships are not taken seriously by anyone. The amount of times Dan had told people she's in a long distance relationship and they'd just laughed. They'd ask why she needed to date someone who was miles away in a different country when she could date someone closer to home. She always had that one annoying friend that constantly told her she needed to come out and party and get laid. Apparently it wasn't cheating if your long distance. Everyone has needs, she'll understand. But no, Dan could never ever cheat on Phil. Even if she did have needs.

It annoyed Dan to no end that people didn't take her relationship seriously. She loved Phil but no matter how many people she told this to they'd always tell her it was just a phase and she's find someone to settle down with at least in her own country. And of course Dan told them to piss off and that they were wrong.

Dan generally believed that her and Phil would be together forever. Sure it had only been a year since they'd started dating and they hadn't actually met yet due to their age gap and stupid homophobic parents. But she believed Phil was well worth the wait. That one day they'd have their own little house and family.

Dan sighed softly as she rubbed her eyes. She knew she should probably get to bed. She was tired and lonely- not to mention cold thanks to her stupid house and the fact it was like minus two outside.

_'I really want to hug you'_

She watched the screen carefully as the icon yet again appeared which meant Phil was typing. She switched tabs over to tumblr to try find anything vaguely interesting to keep her awake. It wasn't that talking to Phil bored her. It did anything but that. She was just tired and she thought that maybe tumblr had some stupid joke to offer that she could laugh at.

Just as she began to read some interesting looking text post her eyes flickered up to the Facebook tab, more out of habit than her actually expected anything to be there. Sure enough there flashing was _'Phillipa messaged you'_ followed by _'Facebook (1)'_. she rubbed her hands together to try warm them up slightly before moving her hand onto the mouse and clicking back on her Facebook tab.

_'I really wanna hug you too. I always wanna hug you though so there's nothing new there :3'_

Although Dan should have really found it heart warming, she laughed. Because she could just imagine Phil saying that with that stupid smug little grin that Dan loved so freaking much.

_'You know, sometimes I kinda realise you're real. It's weird'_ Dan didn't know why she typed it but for some reason it felt appropriate to this moment. Because sometimes she really did kind of realise Phil was actually a real person and this wasn't just some weird romance novel. They were real people in the real world and that both terrified and excited Dan.

_'This isn't some John Green novel, I am real. I swear you haven't been teleported into the word of Will Grayson XD'_

_'Shhhhh. You know what I mean'_

There was a pause of a few seconds before Phil's reply came through.

_'I know. I think the same thing you know. Probably just because you're way too perfect to be real, but you really do exist so, you know'_

Dan knew it was incredibly childish and so cringe worthy but she was blushing and squealing into her hands as if she'd just seen her OTP kiss. Phil always seemed to know exactly what to say. It really was cliché as hell but Phil was just perfect. The sort of perfect that you really do only find in cheesy romance novels.

Although Dan had never believed in soul mates before meeting Phil, she sure did now. People were supposed to meet and when they did there was always a special connection. Maybe it was because they were so close but Dan swore they could both feel how the other was feeling. If Phil was sad then Dan would know. She'd get this sinking feeling in her chest and she'd just know. She couldn't exactly describe it because she didn't understand it herself. Maybe they were soul mates and these sort of things really did happen. Or maybe they were just incredibly close and in love. Either way, Dan knew Phil meant a hell of a lot to her and loved the fact that Phil actually felt the same way back about her.

_'I really wanna meet you soon. I just wanna be able to hug you and stuff, it's so unfair .'_

_'It is. But hey, it'll happen one day. You know it will. I'll come visit you when our parents both say it's cool. My mum's staring to trust you a little more you know'_

Dan sighed to herself, rubbing her eyes once again as reality yet again started to drag her down. This would at least be worth it if they could meet. If they had a date which they could both count down to maybe. She just wanted something to look forward to. Just now life was just depressing. Being sixteen was so freaking terrible for so many reasons. Mostly the fact that no one listened to her or took her seriously. Dan just wished she could skip forward a couple years until she was old enough to buy a house and have that happy family with Phil.

But sadly that couldn't happen. Phil being four years older than Dan contributed to their problems a lot. Her family was extremely homophobic and generally didn't like anyone who wasn't American. Anyone Dan had mentioned this too had just told her to give up. That Phil was a lost cause because of her possessive parents. But hey, she wouldn't be under their control forever. One day they'd get their happily ever after, but that happily ever after wouldn't be today.

_'I know, but it seems impossible sometimes. It's just really hard'_

_'I know. But hey, I love you a lot Dan and no distance is ever going to change that'_

Every negative thought was knocked out of Dan's head as she read those words. Phil really was just the sweetest. The best person in the world to Dan. And sure Dan still had all those stupid little negative thoughts about visas and money and all the other annoying things she didn't want to think about at the back of her head. But now in front of her eyes she had Phil being so lovely and amazing to her. Acting as if she was some sort of flawless princess.

Although Dan was incredibly happy the tiredness was really catching up to her now. It was half past three and she was really starting to lag. And of course she knew better then to stay up when she was this tired. The last time she'd fallen asleep with her laptop open talking to Phil, her mum had tried to sneak a peak at their conversation. Thank god Dan had actually woken up in time to stop their secret being revealed. After that Dan had made sure to never fall sleep with her Facebook even still logged in.

_'I think I'm gonna go to bed now. It's kinda late and yeah, school tomorrow ._'

She quickly switched to Tumblr, skimming over that text post she started reading before hand. She closed the tab, laughing at the strange face one of the supernatural guys was making in the gif at the bottom of the text post. She didn't even watch supernatural but it somehow always ended up on her dash, if that was as pictures or as reaction gifs.

_'Okay, goodnight. I love you 3'_

_'I love you too :3, night night'_

Dan logged out of Facebook with a small smile gracing her lips. Phil loved her. And she really did love Phil. That fact alone made Dan practically ecstatic. She pushed her laptop onto the floor as she watched it slowly shut down. Soon enough the light from the device had faded and the room now sat in darkness. Dan let a deep sigh pass her lips as her eyes shut. She was so exhausted, but it was worth it. It was always worth it. Everything was worth the sacrifice when it came to Phil.

*************************************************************************************************************

Dan fucking hated Mondays. She hated pretty much every day she had to go to that hell hole, but Mondays were just the worst. She'd have to wake up after only a few hours sleep and trudge to that stupid classroom for register. It wasn't even that school was that bad. It was the people in it who stared and laughed at her as she walked by. She hated the fact that everyone looked at her and all whispered their little pieces of gossip to each other. Yeah she knew exactly what they were saying and it shouldn't annoy her but it did. And then there would be that moment that someone would finally say what all those whispers had been about.

"Ay, lesbo. What you doing here then? I thought you would have ran away to be with your imaginary girlfriend by now"

Dam clenched her fists as she resisted the urge to just punch the dickhead in the face. She hated school with such a passion. She was pretty sure those guys saying all that stuff to her was bullying and you were supposed to tell people when you were being bullied. But she really didn't want to do that. She's mentioned to her mum that people were calling her names and throwing things at her last year and all her mum had to say was to stay away from them. What Dan had felt like staying was how the hell was she supposed to stay away when they were in every single one of her classes? But instead, she just nodded and said she would jut stay away.

To make Mondays worse, she always had school service first period. Dan's school service consisted of pretty much being a slave for any adult who walked past her. She'd have to go to classes to delver messages or take people out of class and down to the office for appointments. Maybe this was made harder by the fact she was bullied by pretty much every person from every class she went in. No matter what year, she'd always hear some insult being muttered under someone's breath. Or maybe it was just because she hated this place and everyone in it.

But in half the year of having to be their little slave she'd discovered that she could get away with hiding in the toilets for about fifteen minutes before a teacher would come in and get suspicious. In that time she'd just go on her phone and see if Phil had messaged her. If she hadn't then Dan would just re-read through their conversation from the night before to give her some sort of strength to get through the day. As Facebook finally loaded she noticed there was in fact a new message from Phil which she intently brought up on screen and read.

_'Just because I know you're on school service just now, here's a little message to cheer you up. I really love you a lot and I know you probably need a huge hug just now and believe me I would love nothing more than to hug you. Basically I wanna hug and kiss you loads to make you feel better because you're the most important person in the world to me and you always will be'_

A huge smile broke out on Dan's face as she finished reading. How was Phil even so perfect. That was well more than enough to get Dan through the day. Just knowing that she'd get to talk to Phil later was amazing in itself. Basically just having Phil there made everything better. Phil really was the most important person in her life.

She grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder. The smile didn't even falter as she left the toilets and made her way back to the prefect base. She may have had five more hours of this hell hole to deal with but just the thought of Phil could get her through it.

*******************************************************************************************************************

_'Hey baby'_

Dan knew straight away from the lack of a smiley face or dragged out word that Phil was in a certain mood. That certain mood, was one Dan knew very, very well.

_'Hey'_

_'What are you up to?'_

_'Nothing…but the question is, what are you doing?'_

_'…Nothing…'_

Dan laughed softly to herself. She knew exactly what look Phil would have on her face as she said that. She'd have that cute little sly smile that drove Dan crazy. She's so adorable yet so…Well, lets just say thoughts like that were what distracted Dan the most.

_'I've been thinking about you baby'_

Oh yeah, Phil was definitely in that sort of mood. Phil only ever over used the word baby when she was very…like that. And thanks to her reply of _'nothing'_, Dan knew exactly what she was doing. They did this thing where whenever one of them was in the mood, they would ask what other what they were doing. No matter if Phil was eating or…anything else, she'd always reply nothing. It was a sort of little game that they liked to play. To anyone else it must have looked weird, but to them it was like a secret code word. When Phil used it, Dan just knew she had to be touching herself or at least doing something along those lines.

_'Really?'_ Dan smirked to herself. Now it was time to have some fun. Phil was definitely the most fun when she was all…riled up like this. _'Thinking about what?'_

_'You'_

Her breath caught in her throat at Phil's reply. Shit. Even just words Phil typed could get to her like this.

_'Phil, love. Do you maybe wanna go on cam?'_

_'Can we please? I really really wanna see you right now'_

_'Of course, give me two mins'_

Dan quickly brought up her webcam to check it was definitely working. It had days were it decided that it casually didn't want to work. It always seemed to die just when she needed it. Sometimes right in the middle of when her and Phil were talking. And to be honest, that was kind annoying. So thank god it was deciding to work just now.

She stared at herself on the screen. The light reflecting in her chocolate brown eyes making her look a little less gross than usual. She wore a light pink tank top which she was aware was definitely letting her bra straps and quite a lot of skin be shown. Not that she cared, or that Phil would care. Phil would probably like that actually. More like definitely like that.

Just as she closed the programme a little message flashed up telling her that Phil was calling. She quickly accepted the call and watched it slowly opening the Skype window.

"Hey" Phil said softly as she gave the camera a little wave. She had her green and blue bed covers wrapped around herself loosely. Dan could see underneath the covers she seemed to be wearing a pink bra with a little white bow, and not much else for that matter. As Dan stared hopelessly in awe at her girlfriend's chest she heard a little fake couch along with a giggle. Her attention was immediately brought back to Phil's face which had a teasing smirk tugging on her lips.

"Hi" Dan answered back shyly as her cheeks turned red. It could be the most intimate moment ever and she'd still manage to do something to embarrass herself and end up looking like an idiot. Another giggle coming from her speakers brought her out of her daydream.

"You're so cute. Remind me how I ever managed to acquire such a cute girlfriend"

"Shhhh. Shut up you" Dan half whined as she hid her face in her hands. She was embarrassed as hell but yet the smile just wouldn't disappear from her face. "I'm not cute. You're-"

"I'm not the cute one. You're the younger one so you have to be" she smirked, lowering her voice so it was only loud enough for Dan to just hear "You have to be innocent to be cute. And as we both know baby, I'm anything but innocent"

Dan couldn't help but let a shaky breath pass her lips at that comment. Phil knew what talking like that did to her. That sly smirk along with that voice. Fuck. Dan loved it so much she didn't even want to deny it. Dan didn't even think she'd ever been turned on so much by such a simple comment like that. Of course it didn't help that Phil's voice was right in her ear thanks to her earphones.

And of course Phil had noticed that shaky breath and little shudder of pleasure Dan did. Of course she did. This was Phil after all. Phil who never missed anything her girlfriend did. Dan knew then from that little sparkle in her eye that Phil was so going to use this against her.

"Oh? Do you like it when I talk like this?" Phil asked in that same damn voice. Dan tried not to whimper as she shook her head violently. Phil Lester you fucking tease.

"No, not at all"

"Oh really? I'm pretty sure you like this. Don't think I can't see you squirming like that" she paused, a thoughtful expression crossing her face. Dan was so freaking screwed. She looked up at the screen only to be met by that same sly smirk. She was done for. "Close your eyes and relax. Trust me, I have an idea I know you'll like"

"What are you-"

"Just trust me, okay?"

"…Okay" Dan reluctantly closed her eyes and leaned back against the headboard of her bed. She did wonder then what Phil was planning. It wasn't anything like she didn't trust her. She was just kinda confused. They'd never done anything like this before.

"Since you like my voice so much, how about we play a little game? All you have to do is listen"

"Okay, I'm listening" Dan answered with small smile tugging at her lips.

"Okay, so think of this. You're just sitting there on your bed. Your eyes are closed and your body nice and relaxed, until you feel a warm body near you. My hands slide onto your shoulders. Just a gentle pressure rubbing and slowly making it's way down your arms. Can you feel it Dan?"

Dan nodded slowly as she could actually feel the warm hands rubbing over her shoulders and down her arms. A small shiver ran up her spine at the feeling. Who knew Phil's voice had this much control over her.

"You like that don't you, My hands running over you?" Phil asked slightly quieter than before. She watched Dan nod as her smirk grew. "Of course you do. You want my hands in other places don't you baby? Well maybe I'll just do that. Maybe I'll just fulfil your little request. What do you think?"

"Please, Phil" Dan almost begged, surprised at how needy she sounded. She wasn't needy. She just really liked the sound of Phil's voice and kind of loved it when Phil told her what she'd do to her.

"Well then, if you want that. I slowly move my hand from your arm to your chest where I gently move my hand across your breast. I bet you like it when I touch you there, don't you? I know you do. You know, you've got such pretty looking skin Dan. You wore that top on purpose didn't you. You knew it would make me want you like crazy. You have so much skin on display. Such beautiful skin. Especially those collar bones. What if I were to just…" Her words trailed off as Dan heard a small kiss sound in her ear.

A ghostly par of lips pressed themselves against her neck. Of course there was no one there but it felt so real. It really felt like Phil was right there pressed up against Dan's back. Kissing her neck and letting her hands roam all over Dan's body. She moved her hand up to the spot as if she really thought there was someone there although she knew better.

"Don't be shy baby. Move your hand, don't hide your neck from me. It's my favourite part of you to kiss" Dan did as she was told. Taking a quick shuddering breath as she moved her hand away. "Good girl. You know your hair smells really nice. It's that new shampoo isn't it? You smell irresistible. Placing my lips against your neck I place a few small bites there. Can I mark you? Won't your mum get mad if she see's them?"

"No, she won't. I just. Fuck. Please Phil"

"You like it when I mark you? I fucking love it too. The taste of your skin beneath my teeth" Dan gasped as a small whimper escaped her lips. Mostly because she swore she could actually feel Phil's touch and lips on her. Also because Phil swore and that, as much as she hated to admit it, turned her on like crazy. Swearing during sex was just. Fuck. It made Dan want Phil even more than she did already.

"I'm marking you as mine. Making everyone know you're mine. You're mine and only mine. Only I can see the way your checks are flushed and how you're practically writhing around in pleasure. God I want you so much just now. Do you feel me behind you? Pulling you closer to me? I can touch you better like this. You want that don't you?"

"Phillll" Dan whined impatiently. She could tell how wet she was now and she wanted nothing more than to touch herself right now. But since this was Phil's little game, she knew she had to play by Phil's rules.

"Are you getting impatient Dan? You're really wet right now aren't you? I can tell. You have that same look on your face that you have when you watch me touch myself. That really turns you on, doesn't it? Almost as much as when you think about me touching you. Don't worry, you'll get what you want baby"

Phil took a quick breath in before continuing to talk. For a moment Dan considered opening her eyes to see what Phil was doing but was afraid if she did that this whole illusion she had pictured in her head would be shattered.

"You want me to touch you, don't you? Well don't worry, I will. God you have no idea how wet you have me. Just the sight of you sitting there with your flushed face. The way you keep fidgeting with your hands as if you can't wait for some sort of touch. Think of me running my hands down your body until I get there. I bet you're glad you wore that skirt today. You know how I like to have easy access to you. You're really wet, aren't you Dan?"

"Yes. I am- fuck, I am. Touch me, please Phil" Dan moaned softly as she did as Phil described. Running her own hand down her body until her hand was pressed against her clit. She moved her hips against her hand slightly, a small whimper coming from her throat. God she really was wet and so desperate to be touched. It was times like this that Dan was glad Phil was just as horny if not more than her.

"Does it feel good? My hands rubbing against you, even through your underwear like that? I bet I know what will feel ever better. Getting rid of them so I can touch you properly." Dan whimpered probably a lot louder than she should have, a moan slipping past her lips as she rubbed around her clit. She knew exactly what to do to get herself off the best. They'd been dating long enough for her to completely know how to make herself feel amazing.

"I'm siding my hand into your underwear and circling your clit. That makes you feel good doesn't it? That causes all those little noises you make. How cute. You really are wet aren't you? Rubbing it like that when you're so wet feels good, doesn't it?"

Dan nodded, her mouth falling open slightly as another small moan escaped. She rubbed a little bit faster, her breath coming out in little pants. She heard Phil's own breathing speed up in her ear as she kept her eyes closed tightly. "Fuck. Phil. I want you so badly.

"You have me. I'm yours and you're mine" Dan could practically hear the smirk in Phil's voice "You're mine and I'm gonna make you come. You really want that right now, don't you? Well I'm rubbing at your clit harder. All those cute little moans and noises. You're close aren't you? You're close and you're mine."

She bit her lower lip as she felt the familiar feeling she had grown to know well. "Fuck yes I am. I'm all yours. Please, Phil- fuck. Please"

"Fuck…come for me baby. Let me be the one to make you come please"

If the intense feeling of her hands on herself wasn't enough Phil's raged breath and little mewls and whimpers was definitely enough to push her over the edge. Her hips were jerking and her entire body was shaking as her orgasm washed over her.

Dan slowly opened her eyes with a shaky breath and honestly felt as if she could come again from the sight in front of her. Phil's lying back like she was against her bed. Her lips were bright red in contrast against her pale skin. Which Dan guessed was from biting them so much. Her hair was pushed back out of her eyes and her glasses were slowly sliding down the bridge of her nose. When Phil noticed Dan looking she smiled. A small sheepish smile which almost makes her look innocent. Almost.

God she really is beautiful.

"Hey" Phil says with a little giggle as she blushed an even darker shade of red. Dan laughed too, not exactly sure why but it felt right. They're just sitting laughing quietly with each other in the dark of their bedrooms 3400 miles away from each other. And in that moment as Dan's looking into her girlfriend's eyes and giggling along with her. She thinks, if this isn't love then she doesn't know what is.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Dan's had another shockingly terrible day. It's Thursday, did she mention she fucking hates Thursdays and well. School service again, along with double maths. Thursdays and Mondays are the worst days ever. Well, as far as Dan's convinced. She got in from school just telling herself over and over again that it was only one more year at that hell hole than she's free to go do whatever she wants. She sighed heavily as she flopped down onto her bed in front of her laptop. Dan opened the cola she had in her hand as she waited for Facebook to log in. Even her stupid wifi was against her today.

She was surprised to see she had quite a few messages from Phil waiting for her when the page finally loaded. She opened them, reading through them quickly in case they were anything really important.

_'Hey baby I just found out something really cool and can't wait to tell you' _

_'I know, the one night you go to bed at a decent time I have to tell you something awesome'_

_'But anyway I'll tell you tomorrow I hope you have a good day. I love you :3'_

Dan's a little confused at what Phil has to tell her that is so exciting, but shrugs it off. Maybe she found something out or whatever. Phil always has some sort of exciting thing to tell Dan. And as if thinking about her summons her, Phil appears online.

_'Hey, we're both here now. What do you have to tell me that's so exciting?'_

Dan opened another tab and typed tumblr into the address bar while she was waiting. She was just scrolling past a particularly cute picture of a kitten in a boot when she noticed Phil had messaged her back. She switched the tab back and read over the message.

_'Can we go on cam. I kinda have something to show you as well. Don't worry, this isn't anything bad'_

_'Okay'_

Dan quickly ruffled her hair and cheeked she looked presentable before calling Phil. Phil answered literally within an instant and they were soon facing each other. "Hey" Phil greeted casually with a massive grin plastered on her face.

"Hey, what's up?" Dan asked back, a smile making it's way to her face as she already began to feel better about her shitty day.

"Well, I just wanted to show you…this" Phil said with that grin still tugging at her lips as she held up something. Dan squinted at her screen slightly she tried to see what it was. Some paper with writing on? What was it?

"What is it? I kinda can't see too well from here"

"Well, it's something pretty cool"

"Like?" Dan asked, pretty amused at this little game they seemed to be playing.

"Like a plane ticket!"

Dan swore time stopped then. It was only them staring at each other. Phil with a huge grin on her face as Dan just looked confused. Confusion turning into shock and shock turned into joy. "Wait you don't mean…do you?"

"Yes! I'm coming to see you!"

"What, really? Fuck. Oh my god" Dan breathed as she felt tears prickling her eyes. She took in a shaky breath, her mouth hurting from smiling so much.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm actually coming to see you- Hey what's wrong? Are you crying Dan?"

"I'm fine, I just- I can't believe it. I'm gonna meet you and- fuck, I'm sorry. I'm just so happy."

Phil laughed softly, giving Dan that look which melted her heart every single time. "I fucking love you so much"

"I love you too Dan. So so much"

*******************************************************************************************************************

Waiting was something Dan has never been good at. Especially when she's waiting in an airport arrivals lounge with her mum waiting in the taxi layby outside. She bit her lips nervously as she looked up at the board for about the 40th in the last half hour. Phil's plane landed about half an a hour ago and surely she should be here by now.

Dan knew too well how much of a nightmare it could be to get your luggage and stuff but did it really take this long? Maybe she was just nervous. Yeah that's what it had to be. She was just really nervous and everything was okay. She just really really wanted Phil to walk through those doors right now.

And as if on cue a sea of people began to pile out of those white door. The many people sitting around me in the little waiting area stood up and their loud welcomes to their friends and loved ones filled the air. Dan stood up slowly, attempting to see over the now many happy people all smiling at each other. There were several couples, boys with their arms securely wrapped around their partners waists as they chatted excitedly. Family members reuniting after holidays, or whatever they might have been doing in America. Young children with grins from ear to ear as they hugged their parents. There was one little girl who spotted her mum and ran as fast as she could into her mothers waiting out stretched arms and was twirled around as both mother and child laughed excitedly.

And in that moment Dan caught sight of dark hair and blue eyes. It was her. It was actually her.

She walked through the doors, slightly lagging behind the big crowd of people rushing to get out of this place. She looked around the room. Her breath taking blue eyes first landing on the exit doors, then the little café that Dan believed only served tea and coffee. Then, her gaze landed on Dan.

They both just stood there for a moment, just staring at it each other. Phil gently pushed back the fringe of her dark hair as she obviously examined Dan to cheek it was definitely her. A wide smile broke out on Dan's face as she lifted her hand and gave Phil a small wave.

Dan began to walk towards her in the fastest sort of power walk she had ever done and immediately wrapped her arms around Phil tightly as she arrived in front of her. Dan slowly felt Phil's left arm wrap around her waist just as tightly, as Phil still held her luggage in her right hand.

Dan just couldn't believe this was actually happening. She was actually here.

They stayed like this for a long moment before Phil pulled back just enough to see Dan's face. Phil let her hand rest on Dan's hip as she smiled at her girlfriend. Dan's own shy little smile shone back at Phil as she looked into her eyes.

"Hey"

Dan whispered softly, her smile growing into a large grin. A small sound of laughter escaped Phil's lips as her eyes sparkled wildly

"Hi"

"So…" Dan said looking away nervously before looking back into Phil's eyes. Of course she'd end up being awkward now of all moments. They both laughed then, matching grins worn on their faces as the slightly awkward atmosphere completely faded. Phil carefully moved my hand off Dan's hip and took her hand.

It seemed absolutely crazy to think this was the girl Dan spent all those nights chatting to. The very same girl who She'd stayed up all night and most of the next day for. The same girl she'd cried over a million times because all I wanted to do was hold her in her arms.

And now here she was. Right in front of Dan. This was absolutely crazy. She was kind of terrified this was all an amazingly good dream and she'd wake up.

"God this is crazy, isn't it?" Phil half mumbled to herself as a blush covered her cheeks.

"It is, completely crazy. I just can't believe you're here"

"Me neither. I mean, I can't believe I'm here and you're real and- just wow"

"I know" Dan answered with a small smile.

"Do you know what I've just realised?" Phil suddenly said with a grin.

"What's that?"

"That I can do this" Phil said softly as she carefully pressed her lips against Dan's. Dan froze for a second before wrapping her arm around Phil's waist and slowly kissing back. This was actually happening. Her first kiss and everything. Fuck. This was actually happening.

They broke apart, matching smiles worn on their faces. "Wow…I really love you Dan. This is so crazy"

"I know. It's really crazy ,but I'm so happy right now" she paused before grinning and planting a quick peck on Phil's lips

"Oh yeah, and I love you too"


End file.
